


interesting outcome

by CuteCranberryCakes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence, change my mind, nea is the entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCranberryCakes/pseuds/CuteCranberryCakes
Summary: Dr. Carter finds a new way to make his patients spasm.... or a very specific patient
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	interesting outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first EVER ACTUAL smut so please be kind. Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A spark flew at your face as you forced the wires together. You hissed as it touched your cheek, but you wiped it off. A scream was heard in the distance probably belonged to Feng min. You figured other people would handle it. Plus, this generator was a pinch away from being done.

After, 2 minutes of non-stop wire combinations 3 generators were fixed. You made your way down the hallway, but a familiar heartbeat rose in your ears and you took cover behind one of the seats in a....waiting room, maybe...? This was your first encounter with the killer since you've just been gen focused this entire trial. Laughing filled your ears and a wound up charge of something?

"What the fu-"

An electric charge than surged through your body making you scream in pain. You looked up and saw the doctor with a suit and tie.

_Ugh....not him...anyone but him_

You got up and ran through the hallway out of the waiting room. The heartbeat hadn't calmed down yet so you made a 180 around the room. The heartbeat then faded and you peeked around the corner. Nothing was there except for a rusty hospital bed and a metal roller with a medical packet of blood hanging on it.

Another scream erupted from the room over from yours.

_Damn... thats meg shes the last one except for me_

Another scream of anguish echoed through the asylum before a loud drum was heard, telling you that meg has been sacrificed. Ok so now you have to find the hatch shouldn't be so hard. You got up and wandered the halls and a shower room which reeked of bleach and blood. Then that noise.... it sounded like some magical whirring. The hatch must be close then! You ran to the room opposite of the showers. Yes! You found the hatch annnnnd you may or may not have also found something someone else was looking for because that stupid laughing rounded the corner and found the hatch too.

" Oh im so sorry Y/n is this yours? I'd hate to be stealing..." The doctors voice mocked as his dress shoe threatened to kick the hatch close.

You stared at the hatch then back at the stupid smiling doctor.

It was just you and the doctor in his office in this stupid asylum fighting over a stupid hatch.

" Yea it is mine, so back off" you yelled.

" Well, as funny as the situation is... this hatch is under MY roof as you are too" The doctor said "so technically....." his foot lowered on the hatch door teasing it to close "it is mine too..." he smiled.

_God i fucking hate how he got to your head like that! Its a fucking game to him._

His foot pressed down enough to where the hatch was almost closed-

"Wait!" you shouted.

He looked up and lifted his foot up a bit from the hatch door.

" I'll do anything! Please i need that hatch! I'm tired of these trials, please? Can i have it just this once? I promise ill do what you want " you begged.

You hated submitting to him but you were tired of running.

He thought about it for a second.

" Did i hear that correctly?" He said.

He looked up smiling even wider.

"Anything~?" he purred.

"YES! please just please!" you pleaded.

"This could be interesting..." he muttered.

"Fine, ill make you a deal" he said and lifted his foot off the hatch as it slammed open again " You do what i say for however long and you can't question it or this sweet hatch of yours goes, alright girly?" 

You gagged internally from the pet name.

"Deal?" he said.

"ugh... deal" you muttered.

He smiled and pulled up his chair from his office desk and sat down, blocking the hatch.

You got the message and walked to him.

" Kneel.." he calmly said.

"um wha-"

He grabbed your h/c hair and pulled down so you were at his level.

" what i say GOES" he snarled and threw you down on the floor.

" Get up Y/n or else i wont be so nice..." he said annoyed.

You got up and in between his legs.

"Undo my pants Y/n..." he said casually.

You looked up at him and he stared back at you.

You let your hands unbuckle his pants and your hands sat on his briefs.

He leaned back slightly reaching for his tie and loosed it as he got more comfortable.

You pulled on his briefs and grabbed his cock, stroking it a bit as it leaked precum. The Doctor pulled your hair out of your face as you began slowly licking the tip.

He groaned and pushed your head gently to keep going.

You don't know why but you just fully took his length in your mouth impatiently and began pumping your head back and forth. 

He grunted and let his head lean back a bit and his grip tighten on your hair.

_God his moans are.... disgusti- **addicting**_

You started putting in work to actually please him wrapping your tongue around him as you forced him in the back of your throat.

He hissed and looked back at you.

You looked back at him and took his length deep in your throat.

" _shit..._ " he groaned.

You then took his cock out your mouth and began pumping his shaft with your hand looking at him with a lazy smile with drool on your chin.

He then unexpectedly took your hair and yanked it up.

"Stand up!" he ordered and led you to the desk.

He violently wiped his desk with his arm letting papers and pens fly everywhere around the room.

He put you on the desk and yanked your pants off and threw them god knows where.

"You know whats so funny Mrs. L/n i didnt tell you to give me a blowjob you did that yourself..." he said " something tell's me you've wanted to do that for a while now, hm?"

You silently moaned as his cock prodded against your clothed sex "Please.... Please Doctor, fuck me.."

If he didn't look like you had his attention he definitely did now.

A switch turned inside of him and he shredded your panties off of you and spread your legs open.

"Look at you, so wet from just blowing me you desperate bitch." he said as he stuck one finger in and began thrusting it back and forth.

You moaned.

He went down between your legs and started to lick at your labia then finding that precious bud and teasing it with his tongue as he added another finger inside you.

" H-Herman!" you yelled in full bliss.

He acknowledged this by curling his fingers upward to find your g-spot and when you almost screamed he knew he struck it.

" I-I Herman-! Herman!" You screamed as it felt like your orgasm hit you like a train.

You softly moaned as you came down from your high.

He got up and yanked his tie off and put your hands above your head and tied them together.

He then put his cock against your entrance and shoved his length in.

He stretched you at your fullest and began moving without warning.

"Fuck your so tight...." he groaned.

"Please...!" you moaned.

"please what?" He asked.

" I want to touch you!" you moaned.

" Can't do, the view of you being tied up and taking my cock is quite the sight right now" he chuckled.

He sped up his brutal pace and fucked you into oblivion.

He grabbed your neck and started to slightly choke you.

His pace started stuttering and he became more vocal saying stuff like how you were so dirty and how tight your cunt was.

You reached for your clit and began rubbing chasing for your own release.

" I-Im gonna cum!" You panted breathlessly.

" Yea i know and ill make sure of it" The doctor grunted and sped up a bit more and flipped your leg up so he could a hit a deeper angle.

You moaned as his dick kept hitting that sweet spot of yours.

" Fuck!" He moaned and pushed deep into you letting his cum seep in.

You came right after him and laid tired on his desk.

You felt his cum leaking down your cunt and you sighed satisfied.

You looked up at him and saw him tuck his dick away and button up his dress shirt.

He then untied you and grabbed his tie.

You got up and tied his tie and fixed it and he smiled down at you.

You smiled up at him and hugged him giving loving pecks on his neck.

You stood away.

" Well a deal is a deal" he moved away from the hatch.

" and i thank you for that doctor, but..." 

"but....?" he questioned.

"I've been having some problems and.... i want to schedule an appointment" you said smiling

He fixed his tie and smirked.....

"Do you now?"

...

<3


End file.
